Cream Soup Lullaby
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! "Aku berani mempertaruhkan karirku dengan menyatakan ini kasus bunuh diri." Inspektur Megure dengan cepat memotong, "Tak mungkin ada orang yang bisa membunuh Shinichi Kudo." T-rated, straight, murder, character death 6k words, crime/angst. Shinichi Kudo x Ran Mouri. Untuk tantangan dari Ambudaff : Makanan.


"Begitu—" pria separuh baya dalam balutan mantel kecoklatan itu berkata muram, "—dia datang sendirian karena kalian ada janji makan bersama…"

Gadis yang ditanyai mengangguk dengan kepala bergetar.

"Lalu kau mengajaknya ke dapur, memasak sup krim, dengan dia menunggumu memasak di dapur ini." berat, pria itu melanjutkan, "Namun segera setelah ia memakan sup buatanmu, ia mengalami kejang hebat sampai akhirnya—" di sini, ia tak mampu melanjutkan.

"Dosis arsenik yang ditemukan di perut korban diperkirakan sekitar 500 mg, dan sepertiganya—kira-kira—dimuntahkan." seorang pria lain, yang ini terlihat lebih muda, dengan sarung tangan lateks dan buku catatan kecil bersampul hitam di tangan, melanjutkan, "Korban dinyatakan meninggal satu jam lalu. Demikian laporan dari ahli forensik."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan kecil itu terdiam. Tatapan mereka perlahan tertuju pada gadis bersurai panjang yang masih menangis.

"Mouri Ran, kami mohon kesediaanmu untuk ikut kami ke kantor kepolisian pusat." enggan, pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun tadi bergumam, "Kami membutuhkan kesaksianmu."

Kepala gadis itu sedikit tersentak, "Saksi, Inspektur Megure?" dengan suara agak parau, Ran bertanya, "Tidakkah aku—seharusnya menjadi terdakwa? Aku—" ada sedikit jeda yang ia gunakan untuk menghapus air matanya, "—aku satu-satunya orang yang melihat—"

"Aku berani mempertaruhkan karirku dengan menyatakan ini kasus bunuh diri." Inspektur Megure dengan cepat memotong, "Tak mungkin ada orang yang _bisa_ membunuh Shinichi Kudo."

.

.

_**Cream Soup Lullaby**_

_A __**Case Closed**__ by __**Aoyama Gosho**__ fanfiction_

_**T-rated**__, straight, murder, character death 6k words, __**crime/angst**_

_Shinichi Kudo x Ran Mouri_

_I do not own anything except the story nor get financial benefit from this fanfiction_

_( Untuk tantangan dari Ambudaff : __**Makanan**__)_

.

.

"Hei, lepaskan! Aku harus bertemu dengan putriku!"

Seorang pria, dengan kumis tebal dan setelan jas rapi, mengamuk di salah satu lorong markas kepolisian pusat. Reputasinya sebagai detektif swasta yang banyak membantu pihak kepolisian dalam pemecahan kasus sulit memberikannya akses mudah ke dalam gedung ini. Tubuhnya terbilang cukup jangkung untuk orang Jepang walau cenderung kurus, namun toh cukup menyusahkan bagi polisi-polisi muda yang bertugas menjaga keamanan. Siapa tidak tahu kalau Mouri Kogoro dulunya ahli bela diri? Dengan mudah, ia bisa saja membuat dua petugas ingusan di hadapannya babak belur.

"De—detektif Mouri, ini hampir tengah malam, tenangkan diri Anda!" salah satu dari petugas itu mencoba menguasai keadaan—walau alasannya tidak _nyambung._

"Tenangkan diri, kepalamu! Dengar, aku harus bertemu putriku! Di mana dia diinterogasi?" bentak Kogoro dengan suara seraknya.

Petugas kedua, bertubuh sedikit lebih besar, menelan ludah, "Detektif Mouri, kami harap Anda tidak membuat keributan. Putri Anda—"

"Jangan mengajariku, bocah!" Kogoro berang, "Ini menyangkut putriku! Berani-beraninya kalian menyeretnya kemari tanpa sepengetahuanku! Ia berhak diberikan pendampingan, tahu!"

"De—"

"Detektif Mouri, dengan hormat, saya harap Anda merendahkan volume suara Anda."

Suara seorang wanita, terdengar tegas namun tetap tenang, membuat ketiga pria di sana menoleh. Kedua polisi muda barusan sama-sama menelan ludah sebelum menegapkan posisi berdiri mereka, memberikan hormat dan segera mengundurkan diri setelah sang wanita memberikan isyarat. Kogoro sedikit waspada. Ia tahu betul bagaimana citra Satou Miwako, dan memilih untuk tidak membuat masalah lebih jauh. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dalam jarak dua meter, tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya bertatapan tajam sampai akhirnya Kogoro menghela napas.

"Aku harus bertemu putriku." ulang Kogoro, dengan suara lebih tenang kini.

"Takagi dan Inspektur Megure sedang menginterogasi Ran, Detektif Kogoro. Tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi padanya." jawab Miwako sambil bersedekap, "Ran dibawa ke sini sebagai saksi, bukan sebagai tersangka, Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Kogoro mendengus, "Ran baru berusia 17 tahun dan butuh didampingi. Dia bahkan memiliki hak untuk memanggil pengacara—dan dalam hal itu, aku bisa menghubungi istriku."

"Detektif Kogoro, sudah saya katakana bahwa Ran tidak membutuhkan pembelaan karena secara hukum, dia hanya bersaksi." ujar Miwako, sedikit tak sabar.

"Mungkin itu benar, tetapi aku tetap harus ada di dalam sana. Aku detektif, mungkin aku bisa ikut memecahkan kasus ini." Kogoro tetap mendesak.

Miwako menghela napas, "Kasus ini diperkirakan bunuh diri, Detektif Kogoro, tenaga Anda tidak dibutuhkan di dalam—"

"Aku ayahnya, Nona Miwako."

Ketika kalimat itu terlontar, Miwako bergeming.

"Kumohon, aku harus mendampingi putriku." suara parau Kogoro berubah menjadi sedikit memohon, "Mungkin kau tidak mengerti, dan aku yakin kau tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah." Kogoro menatap dalam-dalam kedua manik ambisius di hadapannya. Demi apapun, ia tak pernah sekhawatir ini, membabi buta berlari memasuki mobil sewaannya, mengebut dari kota sebelah setelah ia tahu Ran dibawa ke kantor polisi. Kogoro menelan ludahnya satu kali, pahit nikotin serasa membakar kerongkongannya, lalu bergumam lirih, "Dia—hanya dia yang aku miliki."

Detik itu, Miwako merasa seperti melihat ke dalam bola mata ayahnya sendiri.

Wanita itu kembali menghela napas berat dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Langkah-langkah panjangnya membuat gema ketak-ketuk suara hak sepatu beradu dengan lantai keramik yang dingin.

"Ikut saya, Detektif."

.

.

"Ayah!"

Gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari kecil ke arah Kogoro, lalu memberikannya pelukan singkat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ran?" tanya Kogoro sambil memegang erat kedua bahu putrid tunggalnya, menatapnya cemas, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika aku menemui ibumu, hah?"

Ran menunduk, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, hei, Kogoro, biarkan putrimu tenang dulu." Inspektur Megure berdiri dari sofa _single_ tempat barusan ia duduk, "Kami baru hendak mendengarkan kesaksian Ran—dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Ran sendirian menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini?" dengusan kasar terdengar. Kogoro merangkul pundak Ran dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di sofa berukuran lebih besar, terbuat dari kulit berwarna coklat kusam, cukup untuk tiga orang, "Duduklah, Ran."

Inspektur Megure melirik ke ambang pintu, melotot pada Miwako yang menyandarkan bahunya ke kusen sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Benar-benar. Anak buahnya ini—"Kopi, Kogoro?"

"Dan asbak. Terima kasih." Kogoro menimpali sambil merogoh kantongnya, mengambil sebatang rokok dan sebuah pematik lalu menyalakan lintingan tembakau di bibirnya, "Lalu—apa benar detektif sok tahu itu—ups, maaf—dia benar-benar—_tewas_?"

Sigap, Wataru Takagi membuka buku catatannya, "Ya, benar. Menurut catatan saya, tim forensik memastikan kematian Shinichi Kudo pada pukul 19.05 malam hari ini. Kematian disebabkan oleh racun jenis arsenik, dalam senyawa arsenikum atau arsenik trioksida, yang mudah larut dalam air panas—seperti kita tahu, banyak digunakan dalam kasus pembunuhan, tetapi aku tidak mengatakan kalau putri Anda yang membunuhnya, Detektif Kogoro—dalam dosis tinggi. 500 mg, dua kali dosis letal."

Takagi menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Menurut pengakuan Ran, Shinichi datang ke kantor detektif sekitar pukul 17.30, sendirian, dan langsung disambut oleh Ran sendiri. Hal ini disaksikkan oleh seorang pelayan dari kafe Poirot yang kebetulan melewati kantor Anda, Detektif Mouri, jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa waktu kejadiannya cocok. Ran mempersilahkan Shinichi untuk menunggu di dapur dan langsung memasak sup krim jamur. Berdasarkan sidik jari yang ditemukan di beberapa alat masak di dapur Anda, seperti kesaksian Ran, Shinichi juga ikut serta dalam pembuatan makanan ini—"

Takagi menurunkan posisi buku catatannya, "Ada yang hendak kau tambahkan, Ran?"

Dengan bibir sedikit bergetar, Ran menggeleng, "Aku—sudah mengatakan semuanya tentang hal itu. Maksudku—ya, Shinichi menawarkan diri untuk membantuku. Dia juga yang berinisiatif datang, karena aku bilang malam itu Ayah tidak di rumah—aku tidak menyangka jadinya seperti ini—"

"Takagi, sensitif sedikit. Pacarnya baru meninggal—" bisik Miwako sambil memberikan sikutan cukup keras di tulang iga Takagi, membuat polisi muda itu meringis dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaf, aku—tidak bisa mengingat lebih banyak.." Ran bergumam sambil mengambil selembar tisu dari kotaknya, lalu menekankannya ke kelopak mata kanannya, "Aku sama sekali tidak membantu.."

"Hei, sudahlah." Inspektur Megure iba juga melihatnya, "Kami mengerti kalau kau masih terpukul. Kita bisa melanjutkan ini besok, kalau kau mau—"

Ran menggeleng, "Tidak, aku—kurasa aku masih bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan lagi."

"Baiklah." Inspektur Megure mengangguk, "Lanjutkan, Takagi."

"Baik. Lalu—" Takagi kembali berekspresi serius sambil membaca catatannya, "Racun hanya ditemukan di mangkuk milik Shinichi, sementara sup di dalam mangkuk Ran dan panci tidak beracun. Begitu pula dengan air minum, roti bawang putih dan beberapa botol saos, kecap, sambal, garam dan merica yang ada di meja makan. Tentu saja kami sudah memeriksa alat makan dan alat masak yang mungkin berpotensi dilumuri racun, tetapi bekas seperti itu tidak kami temukan." Takagi menarik napas panjang.

Kogoro mendengarkan dengan seksama, "Tentu saja, apa kau pikir putriku meracuni Shinichi?"

"Prosedur, Kogoro." Inspektur Megure mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Walaupun kami hampir menghapus kemungkinan pembunuhan, kami tetap harus memeriksa seluruh isi dapurmu."

Ran tidak menanggapi lagi. Ia menunduk, dan merasakan sorot matanya sedikit berubah.

.

.

_"Ada apa memanggilku kemari, Ran?"_

_Aku menatap kedua bola mata sewarna batu safir itu dalam-dalam._

_Seperti mimpi, aku bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku menghabiskan hari, minggu dan bulan untuk menantikan kepulangan orang ini. Tidak pernah kusangka kami akan bertemu di London, dalam kasus yang entah bagaimana, berakhir dengan pernyataan yang kutunggu-tunggu. Aku jatuh cinta pada Shinichi semenjak kami sama-sama belajar menulis nama dalam huruf kanji. Dan aku harus menunggu sepuluh tahun sampai akhirnya kami benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kukira wajar, kalau aku memintanya datang dan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Sup krim jamur dan roti bawang putih kesukaannya._

_"Masuklah." aku mengundangnya sambil tersenyum, membiarkan berjalan duluan ke dapur dan mengunci pintu depan, "Aku baru saja akan memasak, kau mau membantuku, kan?" aku berkata demikian setibanya aku di dapur, menemukan Shinichi yang sedang meneliti bahan-bahan di atas meja._

_Shinichi tertawa. Tawanya yang khas, indah dan mempesona. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil memberikan aku tatapan hangat, "Aku bisa meracunimu hanya dengan memotong bawang, Ran. Tidak, kurasa aku tidak akan ikut campur."_

_"Kau merendah!" aku ikut tertawa sambil mengenakan celemek, "Ayolah, bantu aku. Tidak akan sulit, kok." dengan suara manja, aku membujuknya. Aku hampiri bangku tempat ia duduk, menggandeng lengannya dan mengajaknya berdiri, "Nih, coba kau lakukan."_

_Shinichi tertegun, "Kau menyuruhku memotong bawang bombay?" komentar Shinichi ketika ia kupaksa memegang pisau dapur dan kusodorkan sebutir bawang bersama talenannya._

_"Cepat lakukan, atau kau mau kita mati kelaparan?" kelakarku._

_"Ugh, baik, baik."_

_Kulirik Shinichi kesulitan menguliti bawang berbentuk bulat dan berbau tajam itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengupas kulit berwarna kecoklatan tersebut, lalu memotong menjadi dua bagian. Kukatakan padanya untuk mengirisnya halus-halus, perlahan saja, dan aku tertawa sendiri melihat detektif muda berbakat itu menggerutu karena potongan yang ia hasilkan besar dan berbentuk kotak. Kuputuskan untuk melakukan hal lain—membuka kaleng berisi jamur kancing dan meniriskan airnya. Aku mengambil alas potong lain dan mengiris tipis seperempat kilogram jamur asal Prancis tersebut dengan cekatan._

_Shinichi masih belum selesai dengan bawangnya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memotong-motong bahan masakan yang lain, yaitu daging ayam asap yang kubeli di pasar swalayan. Aku memotongnya bentuk kotak-kotak. Disusul dengan daging sapi asap yang kupotong dengan bentuk serupa. Tak lama, Shinichi selesai. Ia masih menggerutu dan kurespon dengan tawa kecil. Aku mengelap tanganku dan menyuruh Shinichi menghidupkan kompor. Segera aku meletakkan wajan di atas api yang menyala, mengambil satu sendok makan mentega dan mencairkannya di dalam wajan. Shinichi menonton dengan kagum, saat tangan terampilku mengaduk bawang bombay (amburadul) hasil potongannya._

_"Wangi sekali." komentar Shinichi, "Kau berbakat menjadi seorang istri."_

_"Rayuan semacam itu tidak mempan padaku, Tuan Detektif dari Timur. Ambilkan jamurnya."_

_Aku menumis jamur tersebut sampai layu dan berwarna kecoklatan. Shinichi segera mengambilkan piring kecil berisi tepung terigu ketika kusuruh, dan tepung tersebut aku taburkan di atas jamur yang kutumis. Segera kuaduk kembali bahan-bahan tersebut sambil kutunjuk kotak karton berisi susu cair. Dengan cepat, Shinichi membuka segel kotak tersebut dan menyerahkannya padaku. Kutuang perlahan cairan putih kental tersebut ke dalam wajan, mengaduknya kembali sampai mendidih dan meletup-letup. Aku matikan api kompor, dan menyuruh Shinichi mempersiapkan blender._

_Bersama-sama dan perlahan-lahan, kami berdua menuang sup setengah jadi itu sambil sesekali meniupi uapnya. Shinichi langsung menutup blender tersebut dan kutekan salah satu tombol di sana. Suara deru halus dan wangi bawang bercampur jamur menguasai ruangan kecil ini. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku mematikan gerak mesin tersebut dan meminta Shinichi untuk menuang cairan tersebut ke dalam panci lalu menjerangnya kembali ke atas kompor. Aku beranjak ke dalam kulkas untuk mengambil satu botol plastik kecil berisi krim segar. Kubuka penutupnya perlahan dan kutuang sekali jadi ke dalam panci._

_"Aku tak sabar.." kudengar Shinichi berkomentar di belakangku. Kepalanya menjulur dari balik bahuku untuk melihat sup krim jamur buatan kami yang mulai meletup-letup, "Melihatnya saja aku lapar.."_

_"Tidak secepat itu, Shinichi." aku kembali tertawa kecil, "Nah, sekarang ambilkan bay leaf, yang itu, ah, tolong diiris dulu ya, lalu ambilkan juga tiga toples kecil di atas meja. Oh iya, ayam asapnya juga."_

_Perintah itu membuat Shinichi beberapa kali bolak-balik. Aku menuang sejumlah daging asap yang sudah kupotong kotak, bersamaan dengan daun bay. Botol pertama yang Shinichi berikan adalah pala bubuk. Kutabur sedikit. Lalu dua botol lain berisi garam dan merica. Kutaburkan bergantian sambil sesekali kucicip rasanya. Aku menyendok satu kali dan menyuapkannya pada Shinichi, lalu kami sepakat untuk menaburkan garam lebih banyak. Rasa gurih dan kentalnya sup sudah mencapai kesempurnaan. Aku segera mengecilkan nyala apinya dan membiarkan sup tersebut tetap di dalam panci. Tak lupa aku mengambil sekotak keju cheedar dan memarutkannya ke permukaan sup krim, membiarkannya leleh._

_Aku tersenyum puas._

_Satu pekerjaanku selesai sudah._

.

.

Empat cangkir kopi yang tadi panas mulai kehilangan uapnya. Satu cangkir lain yang berisi teh hangat bahkan sama sekali tidak disentuh. Aroma sigaret yang berasal dari dua batang rokok menguar. Kogoro hendak menyalakan batang ketiga, tepat ketika Satou Miwako memecah senyap.

"Tetapi, maaf, kalau aku terkesan mencurigai—" Miwako angkat bicara, "—kenapa anak itu mau bunuh diri? Dan kenapa ia memilih tempatmu untuk bunuh diri?"

"Hei—"

"Ayah!" Ran menegur Kogoro yang nyaris kembali berang. Ran menghela napas sekali lagi, "Itu—aku juga tidak mengerti. Maksudku—hari ini—Shinichi terlihat baik-baik saja. Sekembalinya kami dari London beberapa hari lalu, ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya saja—"

Inspektur Megure menangkap jeda tidak wajar, "Hanya saja?"

"Entahlah, kita semua tahu kalau Shinichi berkali-kali menghilang—" suara Ran mengecil dan mengecil, "—aku pernah bertanya apakah ia sedang melarikan diri dari kasus aneh, tetapi ia tak pernah mau membahasnya."

"Ia suka ikut campur dalam kasus-kasus yang berbahaya, ya?" Kogoro tak tahan juga, akhirnya ia ikut menanggapi, "Mungkin dia gagal memecahkan kasus, lalu frustasi, lalu bunuh diri? Kadang-kadang orang tidak tahan dengan tekanan otaknya sendiri."

"Kita simpan masalah motif untuk dibahas belakangan." potong Inspektur Megure, "Tak akan ada habisnya kita mengira-ngira. Kita harus mendapatkan semua fakta sebelum semua media di Jepang meliput berita ini." ia mengurut keningnya beberapa kali, "Kudengar detektif Osaka itu sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini, aku akan makin repot."

Ran sedikit tersentak. Tetapi dengan segera ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Adalah hal yang wajar bila Hattori Heiji dan teman masa kecilnya, Toyama Kazuha, datang ke Tokyo setelah mendengar berita kematian Shinichi. Ran tidak tahu bagaimana kasus yang belum tercium media ini sampai ke Osaka, tetapi mengingat posisi ayah kedua orang dari Jepang Barat itu, wajar saja kalau mereka tahu. Ran kembali menarik napas panjang-panjang—Inspektur Megure kembali memerintahkan Takagi untuk membacakan semua fakta hasil dari penyelidikan mereka di dapur kediaman Mouri.

"Menurut catatan saya, berdasarkan pengakuan Ran, setelah Ran dan korban selesai memasak sup krim jamur, mereka melanjutkannya dengan membuat roti kering bawang putih. Hal ini ditegaskan dengan bau bawang putih yang kuat dari jari korban. Setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan, tidak ditemukan racun di roti bawang putih lain yang terhidang di atas meja. Namun tentu saja ditemukan di dalam roti yang dicelupkan oleh korban ke mangkuk supnya sendiri. Roti di dalam mangkuk korban dibiarkan melunak di dalam mangkuk dan bercampur dengan sup." Takagi mendehem satu kali, lalu melirik ke arah Ran.

"Ya." Ran mengangguk, "Shinichi—selalu memakannya dengan cara seperti itu. Ia memasukkan rotinya sekali jadi, membiarkannya sampai nyaris hancur, baru memakannya.."

Takagi ikut mengangguk singkat, "Di tengah proses pembuatan roti kering, Shinichi menutup jendela. Sidik jari Shinichi ditemukan di kusen dan kunci jendela tersebut. Tentu saja bau bawang yang tertinggal merupakan bukti Shinichi menutup jendela setelah membantu Ran membuat roti."

"Kenapa Shinichi menutup jendela?" Miwako bertanya dengan alis bertaut.

Inspektur Megure melirik ke arah Ran, meminta jawaban.

"Kurasa bocah itu sejak awal sudah berniat bunuh diri." Kogoro langsung memberikan jawaban sebelum Ran sempat bersuara, "Maksudku, hei, wajar saja, kan? Jangan-jangan dia ingin menimpakan kesalahan pada Ran, makanya dia menutup jendela agar tidak ada yang curiga." detektif jangkung itu melirik ke arah putrinya, "Kau mencampakkannya ya?"

"Aku tidak mencampakkannya, Ayah!" suara Ran agak serak, menahan air mata yang siap jatuh, "Tetapi—aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Shinichi menutup jendela—karena aku waktu itu sedang memanggang roti.."

"Satu hal yang pasti." potong Inspektur Megure, "Apabila kau memanggang roti menghadap kompor, dan Shinchi menutup jendela—ia bisa mengawasimu dan menggunakan kesempatan ketika kau lengah untuk memasukkan racun."

.

.

_"Kau mau kubuatkan roti bawang putih juga, Shinichi?" aku bertanya, basa-basi, sudah tentu aku tahu apa jawabannya._

_"Tentu saja, Ran. Apa artinya sup krim tanpa _garlic bread_?" jawaban Shinichi benar-benar sesuai dugaanku, "Kau punya rotinya, kan? Membakarnya tidak butuh waktu lama. Supnya bisa menunggu."_

_Aku mengangguk setuju sambil melirik jam dinding. Pukul 18.35. Aku masih memiliki waktu sekitar dua jam sampai Ayah kembali. Kami masih sempat duduk bersama dan menyantap hasil karya kami tanpa gangguan. Tak kubuang waktu. Sebuah roti panjang khas Prancis yang menyembul dari kantong kertas belanjaan berwarna coklat kuambil tanpa susah payah. Aku memotong-motong roti tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian pendek, lalu membelahnya dua secara vertikal untuk mendapatkan bagian putih yang kelak akan dioles dengan campuran mentega, bawang putih dan peterseli cincang._

_"Shinichi, jangan kira kau bisa duduk santai di sana." aku sedikit menggerutu, "Kau tetap harus membantu aku. Ayo, potong bawang putih ini. Iris lebih halus daripada bawang bombay barusan."_

_"Ha—ah?" kudengar suara protes Shinichi yang khas._

_"Aku tidak terima protes." segera aku menyorongkan tiga suing bawang putih, alas potong dan pisau yang tadi Shinichi gunakan, "Dan aku tidak terima kalau kau terlalu lama mengerjakannya."_

_"Ya sudah, baiklah."_

_Shinichi cemberut. Dia lucu sekali kalau sudah memasang ekspresi begitu—_

_Aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Roti yang sudah kupotong-potong kusisihkan di atas loyang besar—yang pastinya sudah kuoles tipis dengan margarin. Aku mengambil beberapa lembar daun peterseli, kubuang bagian batangnya lalu kucincang bagian daunnya sehalus mungkin. Kemudian, aku mengambil sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang. Di dalamnya kuletakkan margarin dengan berat yang aku kira-kira satu ons. Mungkin lebih sedikit—biarlah. Aku melirik pekerjaan Shinichi. Entah bagaimana caranya, ternyata ia berhasil mengupas bawang putih tersebut (tentu saja ia tidak tahu kalau bawangnya diremukkan dulu akan mempermudah pekerjaannya) dan mencincangnya tipis. Tetapi tetap berantakan, sih—_

_Langkah selanjutnya, kuambil alas potong di hadapan Shinichi—orangnya sendiri langsung cuci tangan—dan memasukkan bawang serta peterseli cincang ke dalam mangkuk berisi margarin. Aku mengambil garpu bersih dan mengocok campuran tersebut sampai lembut. Tak lupa aku menambahkan sedikit garam dan merica sebagai penambah rasa. Kucicip sedikit campuran margarin tersebut, dan lagi-lagi, kuminta Shinichi untuk mecobanya juga. Setelah kami kira-kira rasanya cukup, aku segera mengambil sepasang sarung tangan plastik dan mengenakannya. Shinichi, tentu saja, langsung protes._

_"Ha—ah! Pantas saja kau menyuruhku mengupas dan memotong bawang." ia bersedekap, wajahnya kembali cemberut, "Kau tidak mau tanganmu bau bawang, rupanya."_

_Aku memasang ekspresi penuh kemenangan, "Maaf, aku mengorbankan tanganmu." ucapku tanpa beban, "Sudahlah, jangan ngambek, bantuanmu sudah cukup. Aku akan mengerjakan sisanya sendiri. Kau duduk saja, kalau mau minum, ada jus dingin di kulkas. Aku juga sudah membuat es permen."_

_Shinichi tidak bergerak, hanya duduk manis di kursinya sambil mengeluarkan gadget-nya. Aku tidak terlalu ambil peduli. Kami mengobrol ringan saat aku mengoles roti satu per satu dengan campuran margarin. Shinichi sesekali menanggapi betapa rapi namun cepat caraku bekerja dan kujawab dengan santai; aku terbiasa memasak untuk Ayah. Aku menyusun potongan-potongan roti Prancis beroles itu ke atas loyang, kemudian kuparutkan keju mozzarella di atasnya. Keju tersebut akan lumer dan beradu wangi dengan bawang putih ketika dipanggang—kombinasi favorit Shinichi, setahuku._

_Aku mengangkat loyang berukuran 30 x 30 cm tersebut dengan hati-hati, lalu kuletakkan di samping oven listrik yang bersebelahan dengan kompor gas. Kuhidupkan oven tersebut dan kuatur suhunya sampai 180 derajat. Akan butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk mendapatkan roti garing yang sempurna. Aku berdiri di sana, memunggungi Shinichi, lalu kurasakan angin menggigiti tengkukku. Mau tak mau aku menoleh dan menemukan jendela dapur terbuka. Angin musim gugur memang kejam, dan aku tidak mau berakhir masuk angin di malam romantis, _uh, akuilah_—ini._

_"Shinichi, bisa tolong tutup jendelanya?" aku meminta tolong dengan nada sedikit manja, biasanya ini akan bekerja dengan baik, "Aku kedinginan."_

_"Kau mau kita mati kepanasan sementara kau sedang memanggang roti?" pertanyaan Shinichi terdengar menggoda, "Kau yakin?"_

_Aku mengangguk. Wajahku kubuat sememelas mungkin, "Ayolah, Shin—aku menggigil.."_

_"Dasar manja." gerundel Shinichi, aku tahu ia tidak serius, karena pada akhirnya, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menutup jendela tersebut. Ia bahkan menguncinya—_

_Aku memberikan senyuman pada punggung itu, "Terima kasih, Shinichi."_

_Selagi Shinichi sibuk dengan jendela dan gorden, aku kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaanku. Kuperhatikan satu demi satu roti tak berdosa itu. Ada dua belas roti beroles mentega berbawang di atasnya. Aku menyentuh salah satunya, roti berposisi di ujung kiri bawah, untuk membenarkan posisinya yang sedikit miring. Suara denting dari oven listrik membangunkanku dari vakum lamunan. Rupanya suhu yang kuatur di awal tadi sudah siap. Aku membuka pintu oven dan memasukkan loyang tersebut dengan hati-hati. Tentu saja aku membuka sarung tangan plastikku sebelumnya._

.

.

Kogoro meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas tatakan yang tersedia.

Ia melirik agak khawatir ke arah putrinya, yang sedari tadi banyak diam. Bicara sesekali, terbata, tidak terlalu detail, lalu kembali menatap kosong. Reaksi sedemikian biasa ia temukan ketika berbicara dengan orang-orang yang ditinggalkan oleh korban. Putrinya masih syok, ia membuat kesimpulan.

"Jadi, Shinichi memasukkan racun tersebut ketika Ran tidak melihat." ujar Inspektur Megure sambil melirik Takagi, "Bagaimana dengan catatanmu?"

"Hal itu bisa saja terjadi, dan menurut saya pribadi, hal itu paling mungkin." Takagi mengusap dagunya yang tidak gatal, "Ada hal yang bisa kau tambahkan, Ran?"

Agak ragu, Ran mengangguk, "Aku mendengar suara dentingan kaca—" ia menengadah, mencoba mengingat, "Ya, aku tidak salah kali ini. Shinichi sendiri yang mengambil mangkuk dan sendok. Ia juga menuang sendiri sup krimnya." lalu Ran kembali menunduk, "Tetapi aku tidak melihat saat ia mengambil mangkuk, karena aku sedang sibuk dengan oven—"

"Kalau begitu kejadiannya, sidik jari Shinichi pasti ditemukan di sendok sup." komentar Miwako sambil melirik ke arah Takagi.

"Yak, betul sekali." segera, Takagi mengangguk mantap, "Sidik jari korban ditemukan di mangkuk, sendok, dan sendok pengaduk sup. Sidik jari Ran ditemukan di pengaduk sup, tentu saja, karena dia sendiri yang memasaknya, namun tidak ditemukan di mangkuk dan sendok yang korban gunakan." Takagi angkat bahu dan melirik balik ke arah Miwako, "Ini adalah bukti tegas bahwa Ran tidak pernah menyentuh mangkuk tersebut—kecuali Ran memakai sarung tangan atau sejenisnya, tetapi kami tidak menemukan benda seperti itu di dapur."

Kogoro kembali mendengus, "Dari caramu bicara, sepertinya kau _masih_ mencurigai kalau Ran pelakunya." komentar pedas itu disusul dengan asap rokok yang melayang ringan di udara.

"Aku tidak bermaksud demikian, Detektif Kogoro." bantah Miwako, "Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja laporanmu, Takagi."

Takagi mengangguk singkat, "Setelah selesai memasak, mereka makan bersama dengan posisi bersebrangan. Menurut pengakuan Ran, korban sudah memakan sup sebelum rotinya matang. Kalau racun dicampurkan ke dalam sup, seharusnya korban langsung mengalami kerusakan sistem pencernaan—ups, maaf, tidak seharusnya aku berpendapat, ehm—ya, namun korban masih hidup dan sehat sampai saat itu. Lalu setelah roti matang, korban mengambil satu buah dan mencelupnya. Saat itu, Ran mengambil sup untuknya sendiri, jadi tidak memperhatikan korban, betul?"

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itu—" Ran mengangguk lemah.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu kapan Shinichi memasukkan racun ke dalam mangkuknya sendiri." Inspektur Megure berkomentar, "Sepertinya kasus ini ikut mati dengan korbannya—"

"Ada banyak saat di mana putriku tidak memperhatikan bocah itu, itu berarti ada banyak kesempatan baginya menuang arsenik." Kogoro berkata dengan nada mendesak.

"Lagipula bukannya Shinichi sendiri yang memasukkan rotinya ke dalam sup?" tambah Inspektur Megure, "Benar seperti itu, Ran?"

Lagi, Ran mengangguk lunglai, "Ya, benar."

"Sebenarnya ada bukti lain, dan kupikir, ini adalah bukti terakhir yang paling kuat." ucap Takagi sambil membalik buku catatannya ke lembar baru, "Ada sebuah botol, terbuat dari kaca, dengan penutup ulir ditemukan di dalam saku jaket yang dikenakan Shinichi. Sedikit bubuk putih arsenikum ditemukan di dalamnya, juga di bagian dalam saku jaketnya. Setelah diadakan penelitian mengenai volume botol, ukurannya cocok dengan dosis arsenikum yang tercampur di dalam mangkuk supnya." Takagi kini menutup buku catatannya, "Tentu saja, hanya sidik jari Shinichi yang ditemukan di permukaan botol."

Fakta terakhir membuat Kogoro memukul meja di hadapannya keras-keras. Suara yang dihasilkan sukses membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terlonjak kaget, "Nah! Sudah jelas ini kasus bunuh diri!" ia tanpa sadar berteriak, "Putriku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini!"

"Hei – hei, tenangkan dirimu, Kogoro!" Inspektur Megure yang masih menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri berkata, "Sejak awal putrimu _memang_ saksi, kenapa kau ini sewot sekali."

.

.

_"Shinichi!"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Rotinya belum matang, kenapa kau makan duluan?"_

_Dapat kulihat deretan gigi putih itu, "Aku lapar, Ran." ia menyendokkan sup krim jamur ke dalam mangkuknya, "Jangan pasang muka garang begitu, aku akan menambah kalau rotinya sudah matang."_

_Aku berkacang pinggang. Geleng-geleng kepala. Perut karet, dasar. Shinichi tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesalku dan kembali duduk di bangkunya, mendahuluiku untuk menikmati masakan yang kami buat bersama. Aku merasa tidak punya pilihan selain mengambil mangkuk lain, menyendok satu kali ke dalam panci berisi sup panas, dan menuang ke dalam mangkukku sendiri. Kuletakkan mangkukku ke atas meja dan mengambil kursi tepat di seberang Shinichi. Ia tidak menunjukkan gelagat aneh, hanya sibuk meniupi isi sendoknya dan mengipas-ngipas mulutnya yang kepanasan. Dasar bodoh—_

_"Enak sekali, Ran." ia memuji sambil sesekali menyesap cairan gurih tersebut, "Jamur dan ayam asapnya lembut sekali. Bawangnya juga tercampur rata, tidak ada yang tergigit. Asin juga pedasnya pas. Aku tidak perlu saus cabai lagi, merica dan pala yang kau masukkan dosisnya tepat." Shinichi sibuk mengomentari sup tersebut sembari mengusap keningnya yang sedikit berkeringat, "Aku bisa menghabiskan satu panci, sekaligus dengan semua roti yang masih di dalam oven itu."_

_"Enak saja, aku harus menyisakannya untuk ayahku." aku serta merta menampik ide tolol Shinichi itu, "Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa membungkusnya untukmu. Untuk Profesor Agasa juga."_

_Shinichi mengangguk semangat, "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus." ia mengangkat mangkuk sup yang masih seperempat penuh, " Aku jadi ingin tambah lagi—"_

_"Tidak sampai rotinya matang—" aku hendak protes, bertepatan dengan suara berdenting dari oven listrik, "—kau beruntung."_

_Aku beranjak ke arah oven dan perlahan membuka pintu kecilnya. Wangi bawang putih yang kuat langsung menguar dari dalam dan lekas menguasai udara di dalam dapur. Shinichi masih sibuk dengan mangkuk supnya. Aku sendiri sibuk dengan roti di hadapanku dan menutup pintu kecil oven listrik. Beberapa menit berselang, setelah kupastikan semua roti tidak lagi terlalu panas, kupanggil Shinichi. Kuambil salah satu roti, yang sejak awal kuletakkan di sudut kiri bawah loyang, lalu kupindahkan ke mangkuk sup milik kekasihku itu. Sudah kusempurnakan dengan menaburnya dengan parutan keju._

_Pemuda itu berterima kasih dengan singkat dan langsung berdiri di depan panci untuk menyendok sup. Aku melepaskan sarung tangan dari tangan kiriku, mengambil satu buah roti, mencelupnya ke dalam mangkukku sendiri, lalu beranjak ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Shinichi tidak memperhatikan. Ia sibuk merendam rotinya ke dalam cairan sup dan menghancurkannya dengan semangat. Namun vakum yang meraja membuatku yakin Shinichi sengaja menungguku. Aku sendiri sudah selesai dengan cairan antiseptik dan air keran—aku segera kembali duduk dan memegang sendok. Siap makan bersama._

_"Ran."_

_Aku menatap ke arah depan, menemukan Shinichi yang tersenyum tulus padaku. Sebelah tanganku digenggamnya erat-erat. Tanganku yang dingin karena efek air dan tangannya yang hangat karena habis memegang mangkuk sup. Untuk beberapa detik, kami sama-sama menikmati momen ini. Kami sengaja meleburkan diri dalam pusaran waktu yang mendadak macet. Aku sudah tidak lagi memikirkan jam berapa sekarang, apakah Ayah akan pulang cepat, sudahkah aku mematikan kompor. Hal-hal kecil yang selalu menyita perhatianku mendadak tersaput dan menjadi tidak penting._

_Tidak pernah aku sadari, betapa aku rindu bergenggaman tangan dengan Shinichi._

_"Terima kasih untuk malam ini."_

_Aku tahu, sulit bagi Shinichi untuk mengatakan hal-hal romantis seperti ini. Ia memang sering datang dan pergi, meninggalkan berbagai macam hadiah, mengucap hal-hal tersirat, namun aku tahu kalau ia peduli. Dan malam ini, Shinichi mengatakannya secara gamblang. Lebih jelas daripada isyarat-isyarat yang pernah ia berikan—bahkan lebih tepat sasaran daripada kalimat-kalimat penuh metafora yang diucapkannya di London. Sebagai jawabannya, aku mempererat genggaman tanganku. Aku hampir menjatuhkan air mata, saking cengengnya aku—namun kutahan mati-matian._

_"Makanlah." ucapku dengan suara agak tercekat, "Kita sudah susah payah membuatnya, kan?"_

_Shinichi mengangguk, "Ya."_

_Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan kananku. Aku terpaksa menyendok sup dengan tangan kiriku. Shinichi memakannya dengan cara yang jauh lebih lahap dariku. Hal yang membuatku mau tak mau memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Entah sudah berapa sendok yang Shinichi makan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata orang kelaparan—sampai pada satu sendokan, ia berhenti menelan. Genggamannya di tanganku mengerat secara tak wajar. Ia meremas tanganku begitu keras. Sendok di tangannya jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi berdenting. Manik safirnya membelalak seolah bola matanya siap copot. Dan mulutnya membuka lebar._

_Sangat, sangat, lebar._

_"HOEKHHH!"_

_"Astaga! Shinichi!" aku berteriak, tanpa sadar, dalam rasa panik dan ketakutan ketika Shinichi bangkit dari kursinya dan jatuh ke arah belakang. Tubuhnya terguling beberapa kali sebelum mengalami kejang hebat. Ia kembali berguling ke samping sambil memegangi perutnya, lalu berubah menjadi posisi meringkuk seperti bayi dalam kandungan, kemudian suara serak berupa teriakan terdengar. Aku luar biasa terkejut ketika kulihat Shinichi memuntahkan semua yang ia makan. Cairan asam dan berwarna putih kekuningan dengan potongan jamur pun ayam asap yang belum tercerna._

.

.

Tiba-tiba, hening itu terpecah karena suara tangisan.

"Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini.." isakan Ran terdengar memilukan di antara kata-katanya yang tertelan air mata, "Kenapa Shinichi.. Kenapa.."

"Ran, hei, sudahlah—" Kogoro menahan napas, juga amarahnya, "—sudah cukup? Sampai kapan kalian akan menyiksa putriku seperti ini?" detektif berkumis tebal itu merangkul putrinya yang menangis sesenggukan dan membawa wajah molek itu ke dadanya, "Dengar, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada kasus ini, tetapi putriku jelas tidak bersalah! Seluruh bukti mengarah pada bunuh diri!"

Inspektur Megure terlihat sedikit kebingungan, "Ya, kau benar, Kogoro. Hanya saja—"

"Apabila ini diteruskan, putriku bisa tambah terpukul!" suara serak itu membahana, "Aku bisa balik menuntut kalian karena menahan proses interogasi, jangan kalian lupakan siapa ibu dari anak ini!"

"Tenang, Kogoro. Ah, sudahlah, aku menyerah." ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Inspektur Megure melemparkan pandangan ke arah anak buahnya—keduanya terlihat ikut menyerah, terbukti dengan mereka mengangguk lemah, "Bagaimana pun juga, kami sudah berkali-kali memeriksa dapurmu, Kogoro. Kau benar. Kami tidak menemukan bukti kalau ini pembunuhan. Semua bukti mengarah pada kasus bunuh diri, mungkin—" Inspektur Megure menarik napas panjang, "—Kudo Shinichi bukan manusia biasa. Tekanan yang menyerangnya juga _tidak _biasa."

Kogoro tidak berminat menanggapinya. Perhatiannya masih tersedot oleh isak tangis putrinya yang berhasil menyayat-nyayat hatinya.

"Kudo Shinichi meninggal dalam kasus bunuh diri." Inspektur Megure berdiri, membungkuk sedikit kepada Kogoro dan Ran, "Terima kasih atas waktu yang telah kalian luangkan. Kesaksian kalian sangat membantu penyelidikan kami." pria paruh baya itu menghela napas, terdengar tidak rela, namun ia menguatkan diri untuk mengatakannya, "Kasus ini ditutup."

Ran mengintip dari balik bahu ayahnya. Ia melihat langkah-langkah berat Megure Juzo membawa tubuh tambun itu menjauh, dan menghilang di balik daun pintu. Sato Miwako ikut menyusul setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya. Suara sepatu hak tingginya menghentak dan bergema di lorong panjang gedung kepolisian pusat tersebut. Wataru Takagi pun tampak sungkan, namun membungkuk setelah memberanikan diri nemepuk perlahan pundak Ran. Ia tersenyum enggan kepada Kogoro dan menyusul kedua rekan kerjanya. Kogoro menghela napas lega, dan segera mengajak putrinya pulang.

Sesuai yang Kogoro duga, Ran diam sepanjang perjalanan. Gadisnya itu duduk termenung, menatap ke luar jendela mobil sambil menopang dagu. Kogoro memang tidak pernah menyukai Shinichi, tetapi melihat putrinya berkabung sedemikian rupa, mau tak mau rasa sedihnya sulit juga untuk ditampung. Mungkin ia akan membawa Ran ke tempat istrinya akhir minggu nanti—sekedar untuk membuatnya kembali ceria. Ya, Kogoro sudah bertekad. Ia mempercepat laju kendaraannya dan berhenti di depan kantor detektif—rumah sekaligus tempat kerjanya yang masih dipasangi garis polisi.

Berani taruhan, selama mereka di kantor polisi, tempat ini dikerubungi banyak orang—

"Ayo, Ran." Kogoro mengajak putrinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Syukurlah sekarang sudah sepi. Hanya ada dua orang polisi yang berjaga, itu pun tidak terlalu ketat. Mereka pun diperbolehkan membereskan dapur yang menjadi tempat kejadian perkara karena kasus sudah ditutup oleh Inspektur Megure—"Ran, kupikir sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Kita bereskan tempat ini besok pagi."

"Tidak, Ayah, aku akan membereskannya sekarang." jawab Ran dengan suara yang sudah lebih tenang, "Aku sudah lebih baik, lagipula—aku tidak akan bisa tidur. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Kogoro menghela napas, "Perlu Ayah menemanimu?"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku ingin sendirian—" dengan tatapan perih, Ran menoleh ke arah dapur tersebut. Masih ada garis polisi dan sisa kapur sebagai tempat dan posisi kematian Shinichi, "—aku tak apa-apa, Ayah. Sudahlah, Ayah juga pasti lelah, kan? Tidurlah duluan."

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja Ayah." Kogoro mengangguk sebelum menaiki tangga, "Dan—jangan melakukan hal—bodoh."

Ran tertawa kecil, lalu melambaikan tangan pada ayahnya yang meniti tangga dengan hati-hati. Setelah memastikan ayahnya memasuki ruang pribadinya, Ran kembali memasuki dapur penuh kenangan buruk itu. Tempat ini dibuat berantakan setelah berbagai tim dari kepolisian pusat datang. Mulai dari tim investigasi, tim forensik, sampai tim keamanan—Ran bisa gila dihadapkan dengan semua ini. Mungkin tidak akan berlebihan kalau ia merasa empat jam ke belakang merupakan empat jam terlama dalam hidupnya. Dan kini, ia harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau Shinichi sudah tiada.

Perlahan, ia menyusuri dapur kecilnya itu.

Hampir seluruh alat dapur dan masakan disita oleh pihak kepolisian sebagai barang bukti. Sekali pun Inspektur Megure sudah memutuskan ini kasus bunuh diri, Ran yakin, sesegera berita ini sampai ke media, ia akan diserang berbagai pihak. Ia saksi tunggal. Sudah pasti para maniak misteri di luar sana, mereka yang mengelu-elukan nama Kudo Shinichi tak akan percaya pada kesaksiannya. Ia akan dituduh sebagai tersangka. Sebagai pelaku. Tanpa orang-orang di luar sana tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—namun seperti yang selalu Shinichi katakan. Kebenaran, hanya ada satu.

Ia beruntung. Ayahnya seorang detektif swasta yang sering membantu kepolisian dalam memecahkan kasus sulit. Ibunya seorang pengacara handal yang disebut-sebut sebagai ratunya dunia hukum. Seterjepit apapun posisinya, kedua orang tuanya pasti akan membelanya habis-habisan—dan terbukti. Ran dapat dengan mudah lolos dari kasus ini hanya dengan menangis dan ayahnya yang tidak tega luput dalam melihat lebih detail. Setiap orang tua pasti menolak untuk berkaca pada kebenaran ketika anaknya terancam—karena bagi mereka, anak adalah titisan malaikat yang mustahil berbuat salah.

Untuk itu, biarkan Ran duduk di singgasana tempatnya melihat Shinichi menggelinjang melawan maut. Merenungi semuanya—_dan merayakan kemenangan kecilnya_.

.

.

_"Shinichi!" aku berteriak, "Tenanglah!"_

_Dengan kekuatan tubuh yang kulatih bertahun-tahun dengan karate, aku berhasil merangkak ke atas tubuhnya. Aku mencengkram jaketnya di bagian siku kanan dan kiri—kuhindari mencengkram pergelangan tangannya karena akan meninggalkan bekas. Kakinya bergerak karena kesakitan, tetapi masih dapat kutahan dengan kedua kakiku. Perempuan lain tak akan bisa melakukan hal ini—tetapi aku tahu aku bisa. Shinichi tidak akan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Ia tak akan bisa mencari bantuan ataupun meninggalkan pesan kematian. Ia bahkan tak bisa berteriak karena arsenikum menyebabkan rasa haus yang hebat—kerongkongannya pasti terasa seperti dijejalkan lem besi sekarang ini._

_"Kalau kau bersikap tenang, kematianmu tidak akan terlalu sakit.."_

_Aku berbisik, dan hal itu membuat mata Shinichi yang terbelalak lebar seolah akan meloncat keluar._

_Sudah kuduga. Ia tidak menyangka. Bahkan sampai napasnya nyaris putus, ia tidak menyangka kalau aku memasukkan arsenik trioksida ke dalam makanannya. Perutnya memberontak sekali lagi. Kram hebat, seperti yang aku perkirakan. Shinichi akan meregang nyawa dalam lima belas sampai dua puluh menit ke depan. Kolik di sistem pencernaan dan kejang otot akan membunuhnya pelan-pelan. Ia akan segera memasuki fase koma, lalu berakhir dengan kematian yang sering kali salah diautopsi sebagai gastritis. Rontaannya semakin lemah, semakin tidak berarti, rasanya nenek-nenek sekalipun mampu menahan gerakannya. Aku melonggarkan cengkramanku. Ia menatapku seolah meminta penjelasan._

_"Arsenikum, Shinichi. Aku yakin kau tahu." aku mengangguk lemah, lalu memberikannya senyum letih. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak dan bisikannya masih dapat kudengar._

_"Bawang.. Putih.." dalam sakit, Shinichi masih bisa menguntai kata. Aku salut akan kekuatannya—"Kau.. Roti.. Saat aku.. Jendela.."_

_Aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk, "Tepat sekali, Shinichi. Bahkan dalam keadaan begini kau masih bisa membuat analisis." gumamku lirih, "Aku menaburkan bubuk arsenikum ke atas roti bawang putih. Tentu saja aku menaburnya segera setelah rotinya matang. Kuberikan padamu sebelum aku mencuci tangan. Seperti yang dikatakan ahli kimia, Shinichi. Bau khas saat arsenik beroksidasi dengan air panas menghasilkan bau yang persis bau bawang putih." aku mulai meracau, tak fokus, "Karena itu, kau tidak curiga sama sekali, bukan? Sidik jariku tak akan ditemukan dari roti yang sudah kau makan—"_

_Perlawanan Shinichi semakin sedikit. Aku bahkan tidak yakin ia melawan. Kurasa reaksi meronta itu hanya efek dari kejang tubuh akibat organ dalamnya yang kekurangan oksigen._

_"Aku akan mengatakan kalau kau datang sendiri. Membantuku memasak dan menaburkan racun ke dalam makananmu sendiri. Jendela kau tutup karena tak ingin menarik perhatian warga. Aku terbiasa menangis, kau tahu? Aku terbiasa karena aku benar-benar menangis setiap mengingatmu.. Setiap berharap kau kembali.. Tak akan sulit bagiku untuk berpura-pura menangis di hadapan mereka.. Para polisi itu.." suaraku—kenapa aku tak dapat mendengar suaraku sendiri? Suara ini begitu dingin, begitu mengerikan, bagai suara penyihir perempuan yang sudah menjajakan jiwanya kepada Lucifer—"Mereka tak akan mencurigai aku.. Seluruh bukti yang kelak mereka temukan.. Akan mengarah kepadamu.."_

_Kini, gerak Shinichi hanya terbatas pada getaran-getaran kecil. Tubuhnya gemetar halus tanpa ada lonjakan-lonjakan berarti. Dia yang sudah begitu dekat dengan dekapan malaikat maut._

_"Terakhir, Shinichi.. Untuk melengkapi semua skenario di atas panggung berdarah ini.." aku memakai sarung tangan plastik yang masih bersih lalu mengambil botol berisi sisa arsenikum berbahan kaca. Dengan hati-hati, aku menggenggamkan botol tersebut ke tangan Shinichi untuk mendapatkan sidik jarinya. Begitu pula dengan penutup botolnya. Kalau aku terlambat dan Shinichi keburu mati, lemak dan keringat di jarinya akan menghilang, sehingga aku tak akan mendapatkan sidik jarinya—"Sempurna.. Sempurna sekali. Kau akan mengantongi benda ini, Shinichi.. Kau bunuh diri dengan racun ini.."_

_Bibir kekasihku bergerak, membentuk satu kata—_

Kenapa?

_"Karena aku mencintaimu, Shinichi.." bisikku merintih, "Aku mencintaimu.. Terlalu mencintaimu.."_

_Aku gagal meredam air mataku._

_"Selamat tidur, Shin.." aku memberikan satu kecupan di dahinya, "Setidaknya, dengan cara ini.. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku lagi.."_

_Dan aku melihatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup aku mengenal seorang Kudo Shinichi. Aku melihat sebutir air mata. Jatuh dalam kesunyian. Luruh tanpa beban. Mengalir dari sudut matanya dan meleleh di kedua pelipisnya. Aku tidak bisa memastikan ia menangis—atau ini adalah salah satu reaksi kematian. Aku tidak sempat bertanya. Juga kehabisan kesempatan untuk bisa menanyakannya. Napas itu putus sudah. Tubuhnya dengan segera berhenti beraktivitas. Suhu badannya turun seketika seiring dengan mandeknya darah yang mengalir. Jantungnya mati. Otaknya mati. Kekashiku—mati._

_Detik itu, aku merasakah kehampaan yang mustahil kujelaskan._

_Namun di saat yang sama, aku merasakan kekuatan aneh membimbingku untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku bangkit dari tubuh kaku Shinichi, berjalan ke arah oven listrik dan menyambar sarung tangan plastik yang kugunakan saat membuka dan menabur racun. Sudah pasti ada racun tersisa di sana. Kuletakkan dua pasang sarung tangan plastik tersebut di atas sebuah piring keramik. Kemudian kuambil sebuah pematik dan membakar habis barang bukti tersebut. Bekas kehitaman dan berbau tajam segera muncul—namun beruntung, semua kalah oleh bau bawang putih yang kuat di dapur ini._

_Piring bernoda itu kusembunyikan di lemari piring lama. Semua berisi peralatan makan kusam. Seharusnya polisi tidak akan memeriksa sedetail ini. Pematik kuletakkan tanpa dosa di tempatnya semula. Barang bukti sudah lenyap. Namun sesegera mungkin, aku harus menyingkirkan piring itu. Polisi mungkin terkecoh, tetapi siapa tahu Heiji datang dan memeriksa. Aku tidak boleh lengah. Aku memastikan semua sudah sesuai rencanaku. Mayat Shinichi agak berantakan—namun aku dapat berdalih kalau Shinichi dan aku saling berpegangan menjelang kematiannya. Kejang adalah alasan bagus untuk menjelaskan kenapa aku terlihat tak kalah berantakan._

_Semua sempurna. Semua selesai._

_Terakhir, aku menjalankan akting penyempurnaku—yaitu berteriak minta tolong._

.

.

Mouri Ran melipat tangannya di atas meja, lalu menidurkan kepalanya di sana. Rasa tegang, ketakutan, panik, bahkan sedih ataupun tertekan sama sekali tidak singgah. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa lega. Belum pernah ia merasa setentram ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah ia sangka kalau membunuh bisa begini membuatnya ringan. Bukan karena ia melenyapkan orang yang ia benci, atau dendam seperti yang dilakukan pembunuh-pembunuh yang Shinichi pernah eksekusi, bukan! Sama sekali berbeda. Rasa damai ini berasal dari satu kepastian—mutlak apabila Shinichi tak akan pernah pergi darinya lagi.

Ya. Shinichi tak akan pernah meninggalkannya—_lagi._

"_Hush my love now.. Don't you cry.. Everything will be alright.." _

Ran memejamkan matanya.

Erat—

"_Close your eyes.. And drift in dream..Rest in peaceful sleep.._"

Gadis itu menjulurkan sebelah tangannya. Mempermainkan satu botol serupa dengan yang ditemukan di jaket Shinichi sebagai barang bukti.

"_If there's one thing I hope I showed you.. If there's one thing I hope I showed you.. Hope I showed you.."_

Bedanya—botol yang ini berisi penuh bubuk berwarna putih. Setan yang menjelma menjadi tepung beracun yang telah banyak merenggut nyawa manusia.

_Kau tidak akan tidur sendirian, Shinichi.. Karena suatu saat nanti, aku akan menghabiskan sup krim jamur dan roti bawang putih.. Dari mangkuk yang sama.._

As2O3, atau arsenik trikosida, atau—

Arsenikum.

"_Just give love to all.."_

_._

_._

_**( Cream Soup Lullaby – Tamat)**_

_._

_._

_Setiap detektif—bukan—setiap manusia, memiliki kelemahan._

_Dan titik fatal Kudo Shinichi adalah masakan buatan Mouri Ran._

_._

_._

…yang penting makanan, kan? –ditabok jamaah karena jadinya teteup angst—XD

Idenya udah langsung nongol pas baca celenj-nya Ambu, tapi baru sempet ngetik sekarang euy. Semoga masih bisa diterima karena dari 6500 kata, kok makanannya cuma 3000an, sisanya bunuh-bunuhan. Saya lagi nggak pengen nge-fluff sih. Bikin tiga oneshot isinya mati semua gini. Udahlah yang penting straight #PLAK Btw lagi, saya nggak peduli ah itu Shinichi versi apaan, apakah dia emang udah balik gede atau masih temporary gede (?) karena dikasih obat sama Ai pasca kejadian London, atau malah AU, sudahlah, idenya cuma makan sup beracun, titik, dan saya emang lagi sebel pisan sama Shinichi =3= Yuk ah, boleh ya minta review-nya :D Maafkan segala typo dan kerancuan pas mati dan sebagainya, saya risetnya nggak mendalam, saya akui =_="


End file.
